


Come and See me

by ladyreapermc



Series: Keanu ficfest! [10]
Category: Speed (1994)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyreapermc/pseuds/ladyreapermc
Summary: After a bad day at work, you ask Jack to come over for a booty call. Things don’t go exactly as planned.Follow up to Line of Sight.
Relationships: Jack Traven/You
Series: Keanu ficfest! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438567
Kudos: 21





	Come and See me

**Author's Note:**

> requested on tumblr based on a prompt list. Follow up to Line of Sight, but can be read as an stand alone.

You have been with the LAPD SWAT for two months now and everything seemed to be working out great for you. You finally managed to unpack everything so your apartment no longer felt like a maze of boxes. You found a great gym to work out where guys didn’t tryto pick you up and a café two blocks from your building that served the best Colombian coffee and delicious scones for breakfast.

The owner was actually your neighbor and you couldn’t remember the last time you actually had a female friend. She was sweet and bubbly and everything you needed to brighten up your mornings It was refreshing after so many years of being constantly surrounded by testosterone.

And maybe every once in while you would look at your empty bed and remember Jack and how it felt to be in his arms, but you always managed to shake yourself out of it, because all in all, you were happy. Actually happy for the first time in God knows how long.

So, you really should’ve known it wouldn’t last. It never lasted for you.

It had been a regular hostage situation. A couple of guys tried to rob a bank but miscalculated the getaway time and ended up locked inside. Your line of sight was terrible but you had had worse. You just needed the captain’s approval because from what you could hear through the radio, negotiations were going nowhere.

It took a while, but the green light finally arrived, and you pulled the trigger. Even with the suppressor, the shots were loud in the empty rooftop and you barely heard your grunt from the recoil of your rifle or your own voice calling out that the targets were down.

This was the first time you had to take a shot since you joined SWAT. The first time since you returned from Iraq. The first time since…

Your chest was tight like someone just tied a rope around your lungs and squeezed it. You couldn’t hear anything over the sound your blood rushing through your ears and your entire body shook as your vision became fuzzy. It wasn’t until you actually started to smell the scent of burning flesh that you realized you were well on your way to a flashback. And here you thought you had put PTSD behind you after two years of therapy.

You forced yourself to let go of your weapon and dug around your vest for the peppermint oil. You brought it to your nose with one hand, while digging your nails on your palm as hard as you could.

“Los Angeles, California. August 1994. Los Angeles, California. August 1994…” you whispered until you finally felt yourself relax and refocus on the voices on the radio. From what you could tell no one seemed to notice your radio silence and you sent out a small prayer before packing everything up and heading out.

While you were at the station being debriefed and dealing with all the bureaucratic crap, you could keep it out of your head. Same thing with the celebratory drink with the rest of the team afterward. You all went to O’Neil’s like usual and your eyes searched for Jack in the crowd, but it was his day off and he hadn’t even been involved in this case in the first place.

You made sure to stay for as long as you could, because you knew what was gonna happen as soon as you stepped inside your apartment. But eventually, you had to go.

Keeping on with your breathing exercises, you managed to not break into a full panic attack again, but as the silence stretched out, you tossed and turned, skin feeling too overheated and clammy, making you stick to the sheets. There was just too much pent-up energy in you. It was always like this when you felt anxious and there were only two things that could make it go away.

You grabbed the cordless phone from the nightstand and stared at the glowing keyboard. The healthy choice would be to call someone on your support group, talk it through until the ball in your belly finally eased up.

You typed the number from memory and counted the rings until he finally picked up. Voice thick with sleep.

“Hey, it’s me,” you paused to take a deep breath. “It’s late. I can’t sleep. Please come over.”

There was a long moment of silence before he mumbled his agreement and hung up.

You paced your living room for the fifteen minutes it took for him to get to your apartment and wrenched the door open at the first knock.

Jack didn’t manage to get a word out before you claimed his mouth in a searing kiss, pushing him against the closed door much like he had done that other time. He tensed against your touch, but only for a second, before his lips opened up to you and you finally could taste him. His hands came up your back, pulling you even closer, until you were flushed against his chest. his warm, calloused hands moving beneath your shirt, exploring your skin and making you shudder.

“What do you need, Hawkeye?” he asked and you groaned at the stupid nickname.

“I need you to fuck my brains out,” you replied, hands already dropping to the button of his jeans, but Jack caught them, making you hesitate and meet his eyes. There was worry and caring in them. That was so not what you were looking for.

“Shit! you’re one of those, aren’t you?” you commented pulling away from Jack and running your fingers through your hair.

“One of those?” he asked with a confused frown.

“Yeah. Guys that actually care about women’s feelings and shit like that,” you replied, dropping on the couch with a sigh and burying your face in your hands.

“Well, yes. What a jerk I am, huh?” he joked with a snort and you felt the couch dip next to you. “But you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“Oh, so we can get to the sex part now?” you asked, glancing over at Jack and he chuckled, grabbing the remote.

“How about a movie?” He turned on the TV flicking through the channels until he found some old black and white moivie and laid back on the couch before gesturing you to join him and you groaned.

“Fuck! And you’re a cuddler, too?” you complained, but laid down on your side, body fitting between Jack’s and the backrest of the couch, head pillowed on his strong chest. “Traven, do not make me regain my faith in men, please. I’ve been living quite well without it for the last ten years, thank you very much.”

You felt his laughter against your cheek, a strong rumble that seemed to warm you to your bones.

“I’m sorry for being raised as a decent human being, ma’am” he joked.

You tilted your head up to glare at him, catching his wide smile and the crinkles around his eyes and your heart actually sped up at the sight.

“Now watch the movie,” Jack ordered, kissing your forehead, before shifting his attention the screen, his hand petting your hair softly and before you knew it, you were dozing off on his chest.

You woke up with a start when Jack shifted and blinked at him in confusion.

“Sorry. It’s just… my arm fell asleep.” He gave you a sheepish smile and you chuckled, getting to your feet and offering him a hand.

“Let’s go to bed.”

Jack’s smile turned soft as he took your hand and followed you to your bedroom, kicking off his boots by the door and pulling off his button-up and undershirt, before pushing down his jeans and you actually snorted at the way he folded them neatly and put them on the dresser, before climbing in bed with you.

You settled in your side with Jack spooning you, his hand sneaking under your shirt and you almost thought maybe he finally relented, but he just kept it on your belly, completely innocent.

You wiggled your ass against him, grinning at the sharp intake of breath Jack let out before he grabbed your hip to make you stay still.

“I will go back to the couch if you don’t behave,” he warned, and you chuckled, but obeyed.

You liked having Jack there. be surrounded by his scent and his warmth grounded you to right here right now. Wasn’t that exactly what you were looking for?

“Goodnight, Jack,” you whispered, smiling as he called it back to you, his lips brushing a kiss against your hair.

You drifted off to a peaceful, dreamless sleep with Jack’s breathing as a lullaby, waking up slowly a little before your alarm.

The two of you must have shifted during the night because Jack was on his back and you were pressed against his side again, his arm wrapped around your chest, his heartbeat steady under your cheek. You brought his hand closer to your mouth, kissing his thumb, before giving it a teasing nip. Not hard enough to hurt, but enough for him to feel it and stir awake.

“‘Morning,” his voice was raspy and low and sleepy, and you smiled as he mumbled something against your hair.

“What?” you tilted your head to look at him and in the early morning light, his eyes looked almost golden.

“What time is it?” he repeated, rubbing sleep off his eyes.

“A little before seven,” you replied, shifting your body until you were on top of him and Jack smiled sleepily until you rolled your hips against the growing bulge under you.

“Aren’t you horny in the morning?” he commented with a smirk.

He pulled you down for a kiss as he buckled against you, his hands coming to your ass to ground you on his clothed erection, making you both gasp.

You could feel your body growing hotter and your panties wetter. This wasn’t nearly enough to make you come, but it felt really good.

“Jack,” you mumbled against his lips almost like a plea and he nodded, tugging on your bottom lip with his teeth, pulling a small groan out of you.

He sat up long enough to kick off his boxers and reach for a condom inside the nightstand drawer, while you took off your PJs and knelt between his legs.

Jack pulled you closer, mouth finding yours for a kiss that was slow and gentle and full of too much meaning for your comfort, so you reached for his cock, giving it a nice, long stroke, making him grunt against your mouth and his hand tighten on your hair.

“You wanna ride my cock today, kitten?” he growled, his voice making you shudder as you nodded.

There was an edge to his grin as Jack put on the condom, before his fingers found your cunt, sliding over the growing wetness and dipping inside you and your breath caught in your throat.

“So, fucking eager for me,” Jack said, pumping his fingers in and out too slowly so you held onto his shoulders and fucked yourself on his hand, throwing your head back in ecstasy when he started to swirl your clit with his thumb.

“You look so good like that, kitten,” he praised, his other hand coming up to one of your breasts, teasing your nipple and you let out a low, needy cry at the added sensation.

“Ok, that’s enough. Get up here,” Jack ordered. “You’re gonna come on my cock or you’re not coming at all.”

He pulled his hand off you and brought you to his lap, lining his cock against your entrance and letting you sink on him. You let out a long moan as he filled you up, your fingers digging on Jack’s shoulders and making him hiss.

You took a moment to adjust, before you started rolling your hips, your hands coming down to his chest and pushing him back until he was lying down and Jack grinned at you, his hands coming up to cup your breasts and pinch your nipples, making you jolt and buckle against him.

“So fucking gorgeous bouncing on my cock, kitten,” he praised and you took one of his hand and brought his thumb to into your mouth.

Jack pulled it out and brought it down to your clit, working circles in time with your movements. Your entire body was shaking with need as you felt that tension inside you coiling tighter.

“Fuck, Jack…” you panted, speeding up your hips. “Please…”

“Gonna come already, kitten?” he asked.

You managed a breathless nod and Jack took hold of your hips, thick fingers digging into your flesh as he started to thrust up into you, hard and fast. All you could do was hold onto to him as he fucked you into your orgasm, making you cry out his name as that wave of pleasure crashed through you. It stole your breath and made every inch of your skin tingle, your inner muscles spasming around him. Jack cursed and grunted, as he sped up until he called out your name as he came too.

“Brains successfully fucked out, ma’am?” Jack asked panting as you rested against his sweaty chest to catch your breath.

Laughter bubbled out of your lips, shaking your entire body as you rested your chin on his sternum to look up at him. He was watching you with a sated smile. Cheeks flushed from exertion, sweat glistening on his brow and upper lip.

He was so damn gorgeous and sweet and kind and silly… Fuck! You were already halfway in love with him already. And by the fond look in his eyes, Jack knew it too.

“Yeah,” you replied, before pushing yourself off him and taking a seat on the edge of the bed, looking away from him because you had a decision to make. “Jack…”

“Don’t worry,” he cut you off and from the corner of your eye, you saw him dump the tied condom on the bin before he stood up. “I know the drill. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“No,” you breathed out, standing up and stopping his movements before he could put on his underwear. Jack met your eyes with a frown. “I was gonna say I know this really good coffee shop. Wanna have breakfast with me?”

“Depends,” he started, his lips slowly turning up in a smile. “Are you asking me on a date, Hawkeye?”

“Yes, Traven. I am.” you smiled too, and your chest felt like it was about to bust with affection.

“Good,” he said pressing a kiss on the tip of your nose. “Then you’re buying.”


End file.
